


Walkers (fanvid)

by chiiyo86



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/pseuds/chiiyo86
Summary: A tale of seven dysfunctional siblings.





	Walkers (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do a vid about the Hargreeves siblings to an upbeat song for a long while! The song is "The Walker" by Fitz and the Tantrums from the Umbrella Academy Soundtrack.

OR

[TUA - Walkers](https://vimeo.com/351372190) from [chiiyo86](https://vimeo.com/user90976931) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
